Orphen Revenge: 6 Shrimp Man and Crab Woman
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: Detailed transcript of episode six of Orphen Revenge...A giant catapillar closes in, Orphen can't cast spells, it's New Black Tiger and White Club to the rescue!!!


Episode Six: Shrimp Man and Crab Woman  
  
A record spun on a phonograph plays dramatic orchestra music. At the Tower of Fang, a girl teleports from the tower, arriving in the forest, running upon the entry. The girl is Eris. She stops to look around.  
  
"Teacher? Teacher, Hartia?"  
  
A boastful male laugh echoes through the forest. Eris looks up to a rocky ridge, the large blue moon in the background. Eris looks for the laughing. Suddenly the shadow of a man with a cape holding a scythe, sitting atop a bull, appears on the ridge.  
  
"I am the assassin who lives in the dark. I hide myself when it's light. I am the deliverer of terror, the descendant of demons."  
  
Eris smiles, and points to him angrily, shouting out, "Teacher Hartia!"  
  
The record becomes stuck. Black Tiger looks at her stunned.  
  
*~Episode Six: Shrimp Man and Crab Woman~*  
  
A fish jumps to the surface. A line of rope is tied to two rocks over the ocean, tied along are cans.  
  
"This is ninth one," says Majic, holding the fish.  
  
Orphen stands, holding a stick for a fishing rod, "This round Majic wins big."  
  
"They're all such small ones," exclaims Cleao.  
  
"You didn't even catch one yourself," frowns Majic.  
  
"My target is big fish!" Insists Cleao.  
  
Licorice sits alone with her fishing rod and Pamu. "Now isn't the time so slack off when fishing." Her line catches a fish, the row of cans rattle, Licorice falls into the water with a huge splash. The group all surrounds her rock. Licorice's head bops to the surface. Suddenly the catch takes off, taking Licorice with it.  
  
Majic and Orphen dive into the water. Majic soon appears, Licorice over his shoulder. Orphen jumps to the surface, Majic on his shoulders. "Never let the fishing line snap!"  
  
Licorice gets up, still holding her rod. "Yes, sir!" The line is swimming around furiously.  
  
"Looks like this fish isn't too small," comments Orphen.  
  
A huge swordfish soars through the air, snout stabbing the rock infront of her.  
  
"The victor has emerged," says Orphen.  
  
"Licorice came out as the victor at the last moment!" Marvels Majic.  
  
Licorice sits next to Cleao. "Nothing of the sort, it was all thanks to you guys."  
  
Cleao ignore the flapping giant fish infront of her and casts her line. "I could have done that too!"  
  
In the depth of the sea, small fish swim away from Volcan in scuba gear. He swims around hungrily.  
  
On the surface, Dortin pumps air into the scuba helmet. His stomach grumbles. He stops. "I'm so hungry. It's all up to you now, Elder Brother." His nose catches a whiff of a barbeque.  
  
Majic sits near the clothes lines, prodding the barbeque. Orphen stands away, shirtless. "Is it ready yet, Majic?"  
  
"Patience, you must have patience."  
  
Licorice emerges from between the clothes lines. "Why won't Miss Cleao come and eat?"  
  
"Because she didn't even catch one," explains Majic. "That's why she's sulking."  
  
Twitching, Cleao sits with her rod. Below, Volcan goes for a huge fish. He swims around on its back. Cleao's line catches something. "Coming!" Cleao's eyes go starry with glee; she pulls back with all her might. "It must be a big one!" The large fish and Volcan fly through the air.  
  
Dortin looks up to the sky. "I'm hungry.Elder Brother."  
  
Volcan lands in amongst the clothes lines, Majic, Orphen and Licorice. Cleao scornfully appears before Volcan. "Return to me that fish!"  
  
Volcan clutches the fish protectively. "Stop talking nonsense! I caught this fish! It belongs to me!"  
  
"The person who caught you, who caught the fish is me. Therefore the fish belongs to me."  
  
"What?" The fish wiggles in his grasp. "The person who caught the person who caught the fish is you.and therefore the fish is yours? Stop kidding around!"  
  
Dortin bops his head up to the grass cliff. "Elder Brother?" The large fish lands infront of his face.  
  
"Dortin, hold onto it! Run!" Orders Volcan.  
  
"Yes!" Both Volcan and Dortin run away.  
  
Cleao lets out a disgruntled scream and chases after them. "Hold it right there!" Leki follows her.  
  
Majic rises to his knees. "What is she doing?"  
  
"There's trouble, Mr. Majic!" Proclaims Licorice. A large bone is fixed in Orphen's mouth. Without thinking, Orphen swallows it, yelping upon entry into his neck. He jumps to his feet, holding his neck, choking.  
  
"Master.!" Shouts out Majic.  
  
An old abandoned house on the middle of a grassy field, snow falling.  
  
"Black Tiger?" Inquired Eris.  
  
"Black Tiger is a hero from one of the books I had as a child," explains Hartia.  
  
"From a story book?"  
  
"The two of us often played it as a game."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Krylancello, is someone who was together with me at the Tower of Fang. We studied together. For a certain reason, after leaving the Tower of Fang, he changed his name to Orphen."  
  
"I know, he's traveling with.with Majic now, right? That Majic, after leaving the Tower of Fang he never wrote a single letter back."  
  
"Listen, Eris. The mission this time round is top secret, so we must disguise our identity."  
  
Eris looks to him, "That's why Teacher dresses up as Black Tiger?"  
  
"No, the first generation of Black Tiger defeated the enemy and went overseas. In the sequel." Hartia pulls the mask over his head. ".the new hero is.New Black Tiger!"  
  
"Teacher."  
  
Hartia weeps.  
  
"Because you're someone who is highly respected, I must tell you this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's too weird!" She barks out.  
  
"Weird?"  
  
"I don't care about the first generation or the new generation!" She implores. "I simply cannot understand that image of yours! If it was me, I would do even.Anyway, that outfit sucks."  
  
Hartia rips the mask from his head. "What are you talking about, the kids love this outfit!"  
  
"In that case, get someone else to help you, because the Tower of Fang has many other sorcerers."  
  
"Eris!  
  
Orphen opens his mouth for Majic's inspection. A small bone is lodged in Orphen's throat. Majic shakes his head. "I really can't help. Go find a doctor nearby. Whatever the case, just wear this for now." Majic ties a small wooden plank to Orphen's mouth, keeping it open. "I think you'll be more comfortable for the time being." Orphen's face is sorrowful.  
  
Cleao and Leki walk in the background. "That's fast!"  
  
"Cleao, hurry and tidy things up," orders Majic.  
  
Cleao leads the group. Orphen walks back, head hung.  
  
"You fool," Cleao laughs loudly, "To get a bone stuck in your throat, you must have been eating really fast!"  
  
"Cleao, even if it's just a bone, to Master it's something big."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asks Licorice  
  
"Because Master uses magic that counts on his voice as a medium to let the words of a chant take effect. If he can't utter out the words of the chant, he cannot use magic."  
  
"And will become like any normal Human being," haughtily adds Cleao.  
  
Licorice gasps.  
  
Majic turns to Licorice. "If at this particular moment, some magic beast appears, there'll be trouble. Whatever the case, let's hurry up and go."  
  
"Right," agrees Licorice.  
  
Nearby Volcan munches on his fish, "Did you hear what they said?"  
  
Dortin also munches on fish. "He's so pitiful to be unable to use magic."  
  
"Dummy! Since he is unable to use magic, this is a great chance to defeat him!"  
  
"Elder Brother. You."  
  
Volcan holds up his fish bone. "I must plan carefully this time, and destroy him from top to toe! Hurry, we must get ahead of them!" Volcan sticks the bone into his mouth and runs.  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea, Elder Brother!" Warns Dortin, following him.  
  
Hartia slides a finger over blue goo in road.  
  
"What is it?" Inquires Eris.  
  
Hartia inspects the goo between his fingers, "Don't know." He peers over the stretch of the trail. "It seems like some kind of huge thing walking about on the road."  
  
"Teacher, don't tell me."  
  
The group journey between ravines. A giant is thrust into the air, landing far behind them. They all blow a sigh of relief. Swiftly it begins to roll toward them. Orphen goes to cast a spell, freaking out when he remembers he can't chant.  
  
They all race down the slope of the ravines. "Run! Majic, you too, that sorcerer," says Cleao. "Isn't there a way to solve this problem?"  
  
Majic stops to cast a spell. "Let me try. I release thee, light's.I still can't do it!" Majic runs from the enclosing boulder. The group narrowly misses the boulder, jumping into a hole in the ravine. Their eyes watch from the darkness and sighs relief.  
  
Dortin and Volcan look down from the surface of the ravines.  
  
"If he takes revenge on you the next time, I won't bother about you," warns Dortin.  
  
"This is a battle of justice!" Announces Volcan.  
  
Orphen steps onto a rocky wooden bridge over a busy river.  
  
"As soon as we pass this place, we'll reach the village soon," says Majic.  
  
"I hope there's a doctor in the village," says Licorice.  
  
The sound of chopping is heard, they all turn to look, Orphen is pissed off.  
  
"The two of you!" Accuses Cleao.  
  
Volcan is hacking the bridge with an axe.  
  
"I will send you to Hell this time!" Yells Volcan, "Damn sorcerer!"  
  
The bridge shakes, and begins to collapse.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"I think you should give up, Elder Brother."  
  
"Do not fear, if I don't do it now I will have to lead the hellish lifestyle of returning money for the rest of my life! Good-bye debt. Good- bye damn sorcerer." Volcan takes another swing. The group falls into the river, while Volcan happily listens. "It worked!"  
  
"I've finally defeated that damn sorcerer!" Volcan brags. He maniacally laughs, until his jaw locks.  
  
"Elder Brother?"  
  
A giant blue caterpillar runs across the open road, letting out a raw.  
  
@~EYE-CATCHER~@  
  
Licorice wrings out her dress. Pamu looks around beneath the water. A lobster swims by. Leki shakes the water out of his fur.  
  
"I've been had," sighs Majic.  
  
Cleao stands firmly, hands on her hips. "Those two.if I see them again I won't let them off so easily!"  
  
"The sun is setting soon, let's hurry," suggests Majic.  
  
"Hey, please wait up," begs Licorice, "Pamu.?"  
  
Pamu soars through the light of the sun, riding the lobster like a horse. "Pamu.!" Crabs nearby all clap their pincers in applause. "Pamu, don't go so far away to play, understand?"  
  
Bells in the town ring through the night. "The shop is closing soon," the bartender tells a sleepy, drunk man.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he replies, "Help me to make porridge."  
  
"Alight," replies the bartender, peering into a pot of vegetable soup.  
  
The drunk man stumbles out of the bar, bumping into Orphen. He looks up to him and waves his bottle, "Young fellow, do want a cup?"  
  
"Ah, stinks of beer!" Bellows Licorice.  
  
Orphen and co. ignore him, walking away. The man laughs. The bartender appears infront of the drunken man. "You forgot your kit, Doctor."  
  
The drunken doctor thoughtfully scratches his head.  
  
"Excuse me, is anyone in?" Licorice calls, while inside the doctor's office.  
  
"It looks like there's no one here," says Cleao.  
  
"Maybe he has gone out to make a house call," suggests Majic, "Let's split up and search."  
  
Orphen sighs.  
  
"Master, you stay here.  
  
Orphen groans a reply.  
  
The doctor walks along the forest's road, stumbling over. He notices blue goo his left hand. ".What?" In the distance he hears a tumbling sound. He looks for it, waiting innocently. The blue caterpillar approaches, he screams out loud.  
  
Orphen is running through a rocky cavern.  
  
"Krylancello!" Hartia calls out. Orphen stops, looking back to see a giant red shrimp.  
  
"Mr. Orphen!" Orphen can hear Eris. Orphen looks down to see hundreds of small crabs. "Mr. Orphen! Mr. Orphen! Mr. Orphen! Mr. Orphen!" The crabs cover Orphen as he stands.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Orphen awakens in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. At the sound of footsteps, he looks over the white screen, noticing the silhouette of a figure.  
  
"Doctor, please treat my elder brother," begs Dortin, carrying Volcan on his shoulders, "because he laughed so hard his jaw has dropped! I'm counting on you, Doctor!"  
  
The door beside them creeps open.  
  
"Thank-you, Doctor!"  
  
Orphen ominously walks into the room, holding a chart. Volcan and Dortin scream. The caterpillar suddenly crashes into the room, crushing the brothers, and surprising Orphen. Orphen leaps into the air, throwing knives at the creature. The caterpillar released several red elastic bands from its mouth, consuming him whole.  
  
The bells chime once again. Cleao, Majic and Licorice stand on a footpath.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Wonders Cleao.  
  
"Let's go back to the clinic first," suggests Majic.  
  
Licorice shakes in terror, as the caterpillar ventures around the corner.  
  
"What.what is that?" Gasps Cleao.  
  
Majic looks behind him and pulls a freaked face. "Run!"  
  
Licorice stumbles. They go to help her, "Licorice!" Red bands of elastic shoot from the monster's mouth, the bands are stopped in their tracks by a scythe. The three rise to their feet, listening to the echo of boastful laughing. Atop a roof is the shadow of New Black Tiger atop a bull.  
  
"Long time no see!" He greets them. Majic and Cleao rest their index fingers to their heads in annoyance and thought.  
  
"I remember," calls out Majic, "you're."  
  
"I didn't think you would remember me," says New Black Tiger. "The harbinger of terror and nightmares, the noble of nightmares."  
  
"Shrimp Man!" Cleao says with a smile.  
  
"No! I won't let you call me that any longer!" He insists, "Listen good, all of you. My name is.Black Tiger, generation two! New Black Tiger!" A large shrimp model slides off of a seafood hut.  
  
"Which means the New Shrimp Man!" Cleao smiles.  
  
"You say I am the New Shrimp Man?!"  
  
"Danger, New Shrimp Man!" Yells Majic.  
  
Bands of red elastic almost attack New Black Tiger. "Ice," comes Eris's voice, binding the bands in ice. "Who?!"  
  
Three bands of club-shaped light shine on Eris, who is dressed in a pink, cute outfit. "I am the savior from the land of light; I have a pact with the sun to destroy the land of the dark! The cute girl of dreams and romance, Light Angel, White Club!" White Club bounds upon a walrus.  
  
"White Club?" Inquires New Black Tiger in a half mock.  
  
Majic and Cleao look up at her wonderingly; Licorice's mouth is open widely with awe.  
  
"Strange people are popping up again," says Cleao.  
  
"Who exactly are you?" Majic asks the White Club.  
  
White Club looks away, blushing. "Majic.How terrible, to think that we would end up meeting here. A coincidence.? No, this must be fate. I wonder what he thinks of my costume."  
  
"Club means crab," says Majic, "That would be white crab."  
  
"White Crab," echoes Cleao.  
  
The huge crab model next to the shrimp slides off the hut.  
  
"What? After the New Shrimp Man comes Crab Girl?!" Happily calls out Cleao.  
  
White Club pulls a face.  
  
"Don't call me New Shrimp Man!" Insists New Black Tiger.  
  
"I am not Crab Girl!" Follows White Club.  
  
The caterpillar closes in on Cleao, Majic and Licorice. New Black Tiger jumps into action. "White Club!" White Club jumps into action. "New Black Tiger!" They cross over into the glow of the moon.  
  
"Wind!" Chants New Black Tiger, letting out a gust of wind.  
  
"Wind!" Chants White Club, releasing a golden arrow from her bow.  
  
They land to the ground. "No effect!" Gasps White Club.  
  
"This guy is too thick skinned!"  
  
Bands of red are let loose, pushing them back. White Club lands in Majic's arms. "Danger!" He calls out. "Are you injured?" White Club looks up at him, blushing.  
  
New Black Tiger is held up, tied in strands of red bands.  
  
"New Shrimp Man!" Cleao and Majic call out pleadingly.  
  
New Black Tiger is pulled closer and closer to its mouth, unable to defend himself. Unexpectedly, from within the monster is heard, "Give me strength, light's unsheathed blade!" The caterpillar explodes, leaving Orphen carrying Doctor by his side in its place.  
  
"Orphen!" Gasps Cleao.  
  
"I leave this person in your hands," says Orphen.  
  
"Master, your voice!"  
  
"It's all thanks to the help of the doctor," explains Orphen.  
  
"Hey, young man," the doctor holds in tongs a tiny piece of bone.  
  
The caterpillar is not completely destroyed.  
  
"Krylancello, give him the final blow!" Calls out New Black Tiger.  
  
"Alight."  
  
White Club steps to the other side of Orphen. "Right."  
  
"Lightning strike!" Chants White Club, throwing lightning at the monster.  
  
"Ice!" Chants New Black Tiger, freezing the monster.  
  
"Give me strength, light's unsheathed blade!" Chants Orphen, obliterating the caterpillar.  
  
The silken room of plant entwined lamps. A red light expires, the lamp shatters.  
  
"Failed again," says the young man. He turns around, revealing himself to be a duplicate in looks of Flameheart. "Damn Krylancello."  
  
A small grassy hill near the beach. "Hurry, Elder Brother! If we slow down we'll be finished!"  
  
With his back turned, Orphen appears in the short distance, adorned in a doctor's white coat. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
Dortin and Volcan freak out.  
  
"Didn't your jaw drop?" Orphen asks, "Come over here, let me treat you." He turns around, a dangerous expression about his face.  
  
From the distance we see a huge explosion and the sound the brothers screaming in terror.  
  
A bull trots up to the edge of a cliff. "Krylancello." says New Black Tiger.  
  
White Club on her walrus comes next to him. "Majic."  
  
Hartia pulls off his mask. "It's just like what the Elder said. The creature really appeared."  
  
White Club pulls off her eye mask. "Teacher.?"  
  
"Let's go back and report this," says New Black Tiger. "Carolina!"  
  
"Raymond!" The walrus and Bull make noises in response.  
  
The two and their.er.steeds, make their way across the land amidst the morning sun.  
  
"Oh right, Eris," begins Hartia.  
  
"What is it, Teacher?"  
  
"Can you alter your costume?"  
  
"Teacher, you're the one who said we had to disguise ourselves."  
  
"No, but.You don't have to use White Club, right? I feel embarrassed looking at it," he says with a laugh.  
  
"That outfit.You're not fit to lecture me on this, Teacher with no fashion sense!"  
  
"The person with no fashion sense should be you!"  
  
"It's Teacher."  
  
"It's you!"  
  
"It's Teacher."  
  
"It's you!"  
  
"It's Teacher."  
  
"IT'S YOU!"  
  
"IT'S TEACHER!"  
  
The two scream at each other as the needle on the phonograph is once again caught.  
Transcripted by Samantha Hill, February 2003. Hah, I wuv my Hartia! He is sooo funny and cuuuuute! I'd love to hear e-mails from anyone who reads my transcripts, please say hi, offer suggestions and tell me how darn kewl I am. :P 


End file.
